


【翻譯】Every Day, Something New

by sandykill



Series: Something New Every Day [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Sex Club, Undercover Missions, Undercover in a Sex Club
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布魯斯從沒想過神盾局會需要用到自己的這項特殊技能。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】Every Day, Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Day, Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392289) by [ifitwasribald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitwasribald/pseuds/ifitwasribald). 



> Something New Every Day 的布魯斯視角

布魯斯站在他的工作檯前伸了個懶腰。實驗室裡很安靜－徹底的安靜。那有時令他驚訝，當東尼不在時會變得有多麼地安靜。有時他覺得自己可以從他體內的實驗室中提取一點沉穩出來，在強迫自己出現時用它來平靜下來。

但那個下午似乎有點超出忍受範圍，而與其回他的住處，他決定還是前往公共樓層，或許到共用廚房隨便煮點什麼。其他人可能在，也可能不在，但他喜歡那樣－就算不主動尋求友誼交際，但還是保持開放的態度。

電梯上升途中，他從腦中翻找著不麻煩的食譜，在到達樓層時決定來煮個印度豆泥糊(daal)。

他才剛開始在食物櫃裡翻找著食材時就聽見隔壁房間傳來的聲響。一開始只是些模糊不清的咕噥與低喃聲，但他認出了東尼的聲音，還有克林特，以及娜塔莎的。那有些感覺不協調－娜塔莎的語調比平時更尖銳，克林特則是更加不自然。但唯一讓他意識到事情絕對有哪裡不對勁的是在他聽見了東尼不情不願的「是的，Sir。」的時候。

他放下扁豆並停下手中的動作，斜倚在流理台上，試著想搞懂那三人是在做些什麼。他聽見一聲嘆氣－娜塔莎的。「讓我們再試一遍走路。」

在他還沒決定好前，布魯斯已走過了廚房並不引人注意的輕聲站到了門廊前。

離他最近的是娜塔莎，她背向門，專注在克林特與東尼身上。克林特的一舉一動都叫囂著不自在，但布魯斯沒能放太多注意力在他身上，因為就在他的身後站著東尼，同樣的緊繃並一身半裸打扮。

或是，不，確切來說不是半裸。實際上，嚴格來說，東尼跟他平時在實驗室裡穿的差不多一樣多。但是與內衣與牛仔褲相比，緊身皮褲以及七、八條皮帶組成的上衣絕對是天壤之別，那比起裸露突顯出更多的淫逸暗示。

克林特橫過房間走了幾步，活像是在某個表演途中暴怒的離開舞台，而東尼跟在他身後。克林特停下時東尼走過了他後突然靜止不動，然後在克林特捉住東尼手臂而東尼瞪了他一會兒才不情願地跪到地上去時兩人間的尷尬持續蔓延。

「可以讓我們再回想一遍是誰在作主嗎？」東尼開口詢問時仍然跪著，但他的姿態完全沒表達出臣服。然而，布魯斯也不覺得反過來的話情況會變得比較好。

「我不認為那會有幫助。」他開口道。所有的眼睛齊轉向他，這令他皺眉，試著讓眼前的畫面合理一點。「你們現在到底是想要做什麼？」

東尼抬頭看向他，一個壞笑浮上他的臉。「娜塔莎在教我們如何滲透進一間性愛地牢，這應該是為了任務，但我已經開始覺得她只是想藉由虐待我們得到快感。」

娜塔莎給出個刻薄的否認，但布魯斯幾乎無法將注意力從東尼身上移開，他正想像著到底是什麼樣的鬼任務會需要…弄成現在這副模樣。

東尼似乎從他臉上看出他的疑問，因為他開始說明一些武器商人－尤罕‧梅茨格，一個布魯斯隱約記得但又記不得是哪裡聽過的名字。從那清楚的發音聽來，那是個東尼太過熟悉的名字。不管那人是誰，抓住他是出於私怨。這能解釋為什麼東尼會參與神盾的計畫：進到一間性愛俱樂部去安裝追蹤器到目標身上。

東尼在解釋的同時比劃著自己開著玩笑，好像那就能讓人把注意力從那條像是直接畫到身上去的褲子，或是在東尼令人印象深刻的肌肉線條上勒出痕跡的皮帶們中移開。

布魯斯強迫自己專注到隨便其他什麼東西上，小心翼翼地讓視線不低於東尼的下巴。「什麼俱樂部？」或許會是間提供場景給新手們的地方。並不是說克林特與東尼有表達出他們對自己正在做的任何事有任何興趣，但或許再給他們幾天他們就能演的更像樣一點。

娜塔莎用謹慎的眼神看著他。「俱樂部的名字是Cruci。」

布魯斯噴笑出聲。他實在憋不住。想像東尼與克林特試著混入那等級的俱樂部－他很快的壓下笑意，搖了搖頭。「找個別的方法去接近那目標吧。」

「我們試著找過了。這是唯一的辦法。」

「我不是隨便說說。你不能送這兩人進那種地方。」他呼出一大口氣，小心地壓下他的挫折感。「他們一走進去就會像是…有什麼 _能比_ 受傷的拇指更顯眼？」

娜塔莎似乎對此感到驚訝，並從目光中升起真切的好奇。「你去過那？」

「沒有。」他不曾－從來沒有想過要進到那種以它的強烈程度、它的「高規格」自豪的地方，就像是某種不得了的變態鄉村俱樂部。「我知道它因為它很有名，」他解釋。「它吸引某些非常有經驗的客戶的注意。」或是說它擁有。布魯斯假設十年的時間能改變很多東西，而他已有這麼長時間沒接觸這類事物了。

但那些都不是重點。他的目光回到克林特，一臉無精打采地站在那，警惕又漠不關心的模樣仍在尖叫著不自在。而東尼，依舊跪在地上，仍然緊繃且頑固並明顯的對自己所要扮演的角色毫無概念。

「他們真要這副模樣進到那裡去，會瞬間暴露的。」布魯斯保持著聲調平穩。「到時你們要怎麼辦？」

娜塔莎嘴角捲起扮了個怪臉。她一點都不比他更喜歡那計畫。

克林特在她回答前插話。「我們會有個小隊在外待命。 _如果_ 我們搞砸了，他們會立刻進去接應我們。」

「你們在浪費時間。」他的語氣有些過於嚴厲，他能看見克林特與娜塔莎稍微警戒起來。但東尼沒有，他只是向上看著他，眼中帶著純粹的決意。布魯斯呼出一口氣。他巴不得退出這對話讓他們自己去進行那半調子計畫，但他不能就這樣扔下他們離開。「而如果那傢伙那麼危險－」

「這值得這點危險。」

布魯斯朝他走進，並思考著東尼還沒站起身的理由。低頭看著他的感覺有點怪。或者不，如果他對自己誠實一點，他必須承認那感覺不只是奇怪。東尼跪著的模樣…布魯斯盡量平穩的硬生生停下那道念頭。說服自己這跟他接下來要說的話一點關係也沒有。

「這真的那麼重要？」

東尼的表情絲毫沒有動搖。「是的。」

「而這次的任務要能成功，你們必須進去和離開時都不引起注意？」

「沒錯，」克林特確認。

「並且你們找不到其他人－」布魯斯從鼻子小小噴了口氣表達出他的挫折後才看回向他們三人。「沒有冒犯的意思，但其他比他們倆看起來更像是會在SM俱樂部出沒的人？」

娜塔莎搖搖頭。「東尼是唯一一個我們能得到會員邀請的人。」

這解釋了為什麼東尼在這。這很合理，因為Cruci只對他這類人開啟大門。對陪同者則無身份限制。「所以另一人不必要是克林特。」

「沒錯，」克林特飛快的回答，「是不需要。你想要自願嗎，博士？」他的臉幾乎被解脫的表情點亮。

「老天啊，但…是的。」他幾乎瞬間就後悔了，但說出的話已收不回。「我們還有多少時間？」

「你們必須在四十五分鐘內上車。」

他猛然轉身，第一個反應是去看她的表情是不是在開玩笑。他吞嚥著看見她回以一個帶著歉意的凝視。

「不是個完美計畫。但這是我們唯一能實施的計畫了。他們會想辦法搞定的。」

他們不得不，因為他們肯定沒有打算在四十五分鐘後愚弄任何人。

不得不這麼幹了。如果他能幫他們一把－如果他能讓潛入任務維持是個安全的潛入任務－那他沒別的選擇了。依照直覺中較好的那個選項，他看向了東尼，一身皮革裝扮，荒謬的同時卻又太過具有吸引力。但他絕對是因為其它的理由而同意這麼做，更好的理由，而他會將那牢牢的記在心裡。天知道他花費過多少心力去練習不把自己那不受人喜愛的衝動外放出來。

他吸了口氣，試著在看向東尼雙眼時穩定下來。「我們需要談談。私下的。」

布魯斯通常痛恨人們小心翼翼繞著閃過他的樣子，但娜塔莎與克林特離開房間的速度，不管是因為另一個傢伙還是因為目前的情況，都讓他感到滿意。

東尼站起身，但有些晃來晃去的，用警惕的眼神看著他時重心在兩腳間交換。「你做這個沒問題嗎？」

布魯斯噴出口氣，幾乎因為這問題是由東尼來問而被逗樂。「這應該是我要問你的問題。」

東尼露出個完全沒藏住他的緊張的微弱笑容。「他們已經向我說明過情況了。」他的手指劃過一條勒進他胸口的皮帶，故作姿態的給出性感暗示但實際上卻沒顯露出任何興趣。「我知道自己要攪進些什麼。」

布魯斯只是看著他。「是嗎？」

東尼靜靜地站在那，真正的考慮過後快速的微點了一下頭。「是的。」他充滿信心的說著，只有一點點的假裝。

布魯斯吞了吞口水，試著思考。但在東尼站在那，獻上自己就像是個活生生的誘惑時，思考實在不容易。他可以感覺到慾望的氣泡從身體底部沸騰著升起，手中握有的邀請函讓他所能做的事已在他腦中組成一幅帶著強烈情色的圖畫。

他深深的吸了一口氣，把那些不適切的念頭徹底清空。他能辦得到的－能忽視自己最糟的那些衝動來解決這事。他能扮演好任務中需要的角色，除此之外再也沒有其他的了。

看樣子他非做不可。他太了解東尼了，就算東尼知道他是任務成功的最大希望，而如果自己拒絕幫忙東尼還是不會放棄這個任務。

「我將必須要觸摸你。」他警告。

「你一直以來都有在摸我啊。你遞給我東西，而我不知道你是否有意識到，但－」

一個小小的微笑在布魯斯臉上展開來。一個像是東尼這麼有錢的人必定會有一兩個怪僻，而這個不算是特別奇怪的了，布魯斯想。他必須承認當他知道自己是東尼少數幾個如此信任的人時的確挺開心，就算他到現在仍一直懷疑那個怪僻誇大的成分比較多。「我知道」他承認，希望有傳達出他的心情。「但這次…不一樣。那將會必須顯現出…」他搜尋著合適的字眼，試著去解釋他將會做些什麼好讓這一切像回事，好能融入進去。「親密。」他完成那句子，試著用它來表達出他所認為的感受。他看向一旁，希望自己不需要說得更深入。「而我將會比單純觸碰你做的更多。」

東尼的雙唇彎出一個勉強算是微笑的弧度。「嘿，我沒問題的。一位英俊的天才想愛撫我，我完全不介意那當中帶點疼痛。或是有觀眾。」

布魯斯知道他在虛張聲勢，但差不多是自己能夠接受的程度，他想最好就那麼買帳。

東尼似乎從他臉上看出他的疑慮，於是他很快地換成嚴肅的表情。「我知道那是什麼樣的俱樂部。不管你要做些什麼好讓我們融入，我都接受的了。」

布魯斯點點頭。那應該是實話。就算不是，那至少要足夠坦承。「你有沒有什麼－我需要你告訴我有什麼事是我絕對不能做的。」

東尼搖了搖頭，但當布魯斯想要直視他的雙眼時他的視線向旁移開了。

布魯斯急促的吸了口氣。這不太好，到了他必須要拒絕的程度。這將有數不清的錯誤可能發生…。「我們真的不需要做這些的。」

當他提出那建議時東尼露出堅決的表情，而布魯斯無法看著那表情與他爭論。尤其在東尼擠出個真誠的答案之後。「確保我不會噎住。」

「好的。告訴我他們至少跟你解釋了安全詞。」

「當我說『紅色』，你就停下。」

「在任何你覺得需要說出它時你就要說出來。」布魯斯仔細地注視著他。

「我有辦法承受任何你對我做的，班納。」

那輕快的語調裡有些東西令布魯斯心底發癢，渴望做點什麼讓他知道他錯得有多離譜。那衝動讓他停頓了一下，重新燃起叫停這整個計畫的衝動。老天保佑或許他真的該這麼做。「我需要你真的會在有需要的時候使用它。不用擔心那會讓我們暴露－就算是Cruci那樣的俱樂部，裡面的人還是會尊重安全詞的。」如果東尼不同意並認真看待這事，布魯斯才不管尤罕‧梅茨格是不是要在飛天航母上舉辦個他媽的宴會－他們都不會進行下去的。

但東尼回以一個謹慎的點頭，並且從他柔軟的眼神中布魯斯看見他終於開始嚴肅地看待這件事。

「好。我該去換掉這身衣服。我們在車子那碰頭。試著在那之前放鬆休息一下。」

布魯斯沒有很多的時間能準備，而他的確需要換裝。他在那從他搬進來的那天開始就被東尼胡亂塞滿各種衣服的衣櫃裡挑選著，找出了一套他不覺得會顯得違和的西裝。他從沒真正偏好某些支配者所喜愛的那種精緻的皮革裝扮，而他假設現在仍有很多人與他有同樣看法。他匆忙地找到一些配件，換好衣服，然後準時的到達車邊，布魯斯一直不去多想目前的情況直到他坐進車裡，與東尼一起處在出發前去俱樂部的路上。

東尼遞過一個他設計的追蹤器，喋喋不休地說起它的運作機制，布魯斯很願意瞭解更多，但他們的時間不夠－連把他們需要做的事重新過一遍的一半時間都不夠。他必須要盡他所能地做到最好。「我們應該不會因為只是到處看看就被挑毛病。大部分的俱樂部不介意第一次上門的客人什麼都不做。將你的視線保持在地上，不要開口除非我問你問題或是讓你回答其他人的問題。」

「就這樣？」

「不。」他從口袋撈出一條皮帶，鍊子跟在其後一起被拉了出來。他本來沒打算要求東尼戴上狗鏈，但希爾將它送過來了，而布魯斯一旦思考過是否該使用它，他就意識到或許最好這麼做。比起項圈，狗鍊更能警告俱樂部中的任何人不得接近東尼(*1)。

但不止那樣，布魯斯必須承認自己喜歡這個主意。他從沒對臣服者使用過狗鍊，也從沒特別的想用，不過他也可以把它當作一個提醒，對自己的，提醒他這跟之前所做過的都不一樣。他們兩人都不是來玩的。

他遞出項圈。「如果你戴上這個的話事情會容易一些。」

東尼考慮了一下，然後回望布魯斯。「好的。如果你想－」

在那瞬間他想像了，想像在東尼的喉嚨上收緊項圈。他搖了下頭將那念頭甩開去，並在東尼自己接過項圈並戴上時太過用力的鬆了口氣。

有點太過隨意了，大概，因為在布魯斯的眼中它看起來如此鬆垮，而他忍不住想要將它扯緊，然後看著皮革輕輕咬進東尼喉嚨上的皮膚。他張開口想要提出他的看法，但他遲疑了。

那模樣實在無法接受，而他們禁不起一點的懷疑。任何必須被做對的細節他們都必須做到。布魯斯幾乎能說服自己那是他想要東尼將那玩意兒在喉嚨上收緊的唯一理由。「再緊一點。」

當東尼那麼做時他不得不移開雙眼，並且一直到車子緩緩停下時都避免看向他。

「你先請，」東尼用著有點誇張的模樣向他說，而布魯斯試著不要太過注意他語調中的緊張。

他在走進俱樂部大門時深吸了口氣，試著維持住適當的平靜。他單手拉著狗鍊，筆直的走向前台。那女人帶著懷疑的眼神看了他們一會兒，布魯斯胸口緊縮著直到她露出親切微笑。「我們正等著您來。歡迎來到Cruci，史密斯先生。」

布魯斯點了下頭作為回應，但他聽見背後傳來一聲緊張的低笑聲。媽的(Shit)。他輕輕扯動狗鍊，力道足夠提醒東尼至少保持安靜。東尼噤聲，下一秒布魯斯聽見東尼跪到地上時扯動皮帶發出的聲響。

櫃台後方的女人開始了明顯是她平時的講稿，說明俱樂部的規則。差不多是標準化的條文，除了對體液以及場內談判的容許度比布魯斯去過的幾家俱樂部較大，但這也沒什麼令他驚訝的。在講解的期間，布魯斯無法不讓自己的注意力飄到存在他的視線邊緣之外的事實，東尼跪在那，裝扮著就像一份供品。

他讓自己的目光維持在面前的女人上直到她結束說明。當她接著看向東尼時，布魯斯允許自己的視線也跟著移轉過去。東尼的頭低垂著，雙手鬆鬆的在背後交握，表現出布魯斯比所預期的更為順從。強健的肩膀線條使得他目前的姿勢更加具有吸引力，他的身體散發著全力奉獻自己的能量。然後他抬起雙眼，僅僅抬眼而沒移動他的頭部，但足以展現出騙過他人的臣服者形象。

「這一個一定是個挑戰。」

布魯斯強迫自己將注意力轉回到她身上，並露出個笑容，洩漏出一點自己的強烈慾望。「不過很值得。」

「我可以想像的到。」她揮手指向進入俱樂部內部的門。「請好好享受。」

「我相信我會的。」再說了老天，如果這一切是真的，他會的。但就算他很清楚這不是，他還是無法壓下因那念頭引起的那股性奮。他將它吞回去，動身前往下一個房間，在急促中扯緊東尼的鏈條時不由得畏縮了一下。但他沒有停下，也沒有道歉，只是領著東尼走到房間的一側，就像是任一個新進入這場所而又想觀察的人的選擇。

房間裡沒什麼令人驚奇的東西－三三兩兩的支配者與臣服者或坐或站，大部分僅僅享受著與同好的交流。不像那些專門吸引經驗稀少的會員的俱樂部，裏頭的人似乎只滿足於身處該場所，但沒有一個人試著提起勇氣進到遊戲室。

東尼跪回到他的膝蓋上，低下頭，有那麼半秒布魯斯試圖抗拒觸摸他的衝動。而下一個瞬間他幾乎要嘲笑自己－重點就是要表現出他們像是一起的，像是東尼是他的所有物。他讓一隻手落在東尼頭上，手指尖穿過他的頭髮。

他必須准許自己那麼做，但是，為了自己的清醒理智，如果沒有其他狀況，他不能讓自己做出任何超出必要的舉動了。他告訴自己別專注在感官上，或是當隨著時間過去，東尼的身體對於觸摸所做出的反應的變化上。取而代之的，他環視著房間，認真捕捉每一人的相貌。但沒有任何人符合梅茨格的特徵。

他看了一下周圍，有些擔憂地警覺到過不了太久他們就要開始引他人注意了。有張椅子就在幾步之外，於是他把握機會坐了進去，拉著東尼跪到他身旁。

東尼主動倚進他的撫摸，令布魯斯有那麼一瞬幾乎無法呼吸，渾身上下的注意力全都集中到腿上被東尼的臉頰輕揉壓住的那塊區域。當他們倆查看著房間，等待梅茨格出現的時間裡，布魯斯的手指向那誘惑讓步，滑到東尼的喉嚨上，他告訴自己這充滿佔有慾的動作可以掩飾他們的注意力其實在別的地方上。但他向來不擅長欺騙自己，他無法忽視東尼肌膚的醉人觸感、無法忽視傳來的穩定跳動脈搏、無法忽視他每一下呼吸時肌肉的微小收縮與伸展。無法忽視東尼任由他這麼做，交付給布魯斯的信任。

當梅茨格僅僅過幾分鐘就出現時，解脫與失落感爭相升起。布魯斯向下望著東尼，思考著下一步。他們沒討論過細節－還來不及討論，但不論如何主要的策略就是接近到足夠的距離內好安裝追蹤器到梅茨格身上。而只要他們靠得夠近，東尼比任何人都更有辦法可以臨場發揮。

於是布魯斯站起身，蓄意地快速的穿過房間，讓東尼跌跌撞撞的爬起跟在他身後。

他的速度恰好足夠，東尼在正好的時間絆住，走經梅茨格時幾乎將整個人摔到他身上。

那一瞬間布魯斯認為他成功了，他們完成了這個計畫，但在東尼能安裝好追蹤器之前，梅茨格一把將他推倒。

令布魯斯反胃的、令他想砸碎城市街道的憤怒一閃而過。他伸出手撈住東尼，同時間將注意力保持在梅茨格上，而那人嘴角的形狀明白顯示出他完全沒理解到自己正處於多大的危險之中。

「管好你的男孩。不能只因為他長得漂亮就讓他脫離管控。」

布魯斯吸了口氣，並容許自己釋放出一點怒意，儘管他仍保持住語調的平靜。「你真的認為我沒有？」

他滿意的看見梅茨格眨了眨眼後才開口。「我確信你有足夠的能力掌管他，」他低聲說道。

布魯斯沒怎麼克制住自己發出一聲輕蔑的嗤聲。

「我很喜歡你讓他跪下的方式，」梅茨格補充，他的聲調再次充滿自信。「我認為那很…令人振奮。」

梅茨格的破敗身軀躺在俱樂部地面上的畫面在布魯斯腦海中閃動著，而接著他滿足的想到如果今晚的計畫順利，梅茨格很快的就會住進一間非常非常小的牢房裡了。

他強壓下發作的欲望，帶著東尼轉身走向吧檯。他們暫時出局－而他們需要找到另一個方法再試一次。他點了一杯水，以防他們花費的時間長到東尼會感到口渴，並要了支吸管。他試著不去想像自己拿起其中任一項放到東尼唇邊，看著東尼的喉頭因吞嚥上下滾動。

而試著不去思考也從來都不是布魯斯擅長的事之一。

他從眼角看見遊戲室的門在梅茨格身後關上。他的手指在吧台上敲動，希望能快點拿到水好跟上。酒保似乎皆收到了他的暗示，遞過了他要的水與吸管。布魯斯放了幾塊錢到吧台上後轉向站在他身後，重心在兩腳之間晃來晃去的東尼。

布魯斯彎身靠向他耳邊。「我們跟著他進去那，你可以嗎？」

「Yes, Sir.」

布魯斯試著不過度反應，但那些字、那語調、東尼的那些姿態，他的頭依舊低垂著、從睫毛中抬眼看著他，所有的所有化為無法忽視的一片暖意壟罩布魯斯。

但他能盡量辦到。他短促的點了下頭後領著東尼進入遊戲室，並且快速地躲進一個角落裡好在任何更進一步的事發生之前東尼有時間能適應一下。

東尼在察看房間時僵住了，而房間裡任何的－被綑綁的臣服者們、開幹的伴侶們或是處於各種赤裸狀態的富有吸引力的男人們－沒有一個能比的上此時正吸收消化一切時的東尼的反應。

東尼，布魯斯提醒自己，是個天才中的天才。他擅長解讀人類，如給那足以讓他願意花費力氣，並具有融入任何一個場所中的本事。布魯斯沒有理由去認為他的反應不是只是為了良好的偽裝。沒有理由去希望那明顯地喚起與這房間中自己站在他身後有什麼關係。

「喜歡你所看到的？」布魯斯問。

「Yes, Sir.」那粗啞的低喃就像東尼其他所有的反應一樣完美。

布魯斯感覺到自己的體內對其回應著升起熱流。「很好。」他壓下那股將東尼拉近、將自己的勃起按進他臀部的狂亂衝動。

相反的，他走向附近的一張沙發，並將東尼拉著一起坐下，讓他的距離與自己足夠近使得他們倆的對話不會被他人聽見。他們必須想辦法搞定這件事並離開，最好在布魯斯不小心做出什麼會永遠失去與東尼間友誼的事情以前。

他一手持續埋在東尼髮中，同時間另一手撫摸著他的胸口。他向自己保證那都只是為了展現給他人看，儘管他老二的反應告訴他完全不是那樣。「抱歉我這麼做，」他輕聲說著，希望語氣有比他所感到的歉意還輕。

「沒關係。」布魯斯幾乎因他語氣中的惱怒而退縮。但當東尼繼續時，他回復到公事公辦的聲音。「我們需要個新的計畫－我們不可能再來一遍『唉呀我跌倒』還能成功的。」

「沒錯，」布魯斯同意。他強迫自己的注意力轉至梅茨格，看他邁著大步在房間裡四處走動就像他擁有這個，撫摸他人的臣服者就像他擁有那個權力一樣。

而沒有一位支配者提出抗議。那場景令他感到不自在，但或許現在的Cruci吸引的是不介意分享的人們。

梅茨格停在一對伴侶旁，臣服者被綁在長凳上，他的背佈滿艷紅的條紋，而他的支配者，站在他後方準備好再次出手。儘管如此梅茨格還是傾身靠近，就連布魯斯從他的座位上都能看見那位支配者眼中閃過的怒意。那很快就退去，取而代之的是勉強接受的表情，但剛發生的事情很明顯－梅茨格並沒有得到觸摸的同意，儘管如此他還是那麼做了。

布魯斯倒抽一口氣，幾乎在反胃的同時突然間理解到他們能夠如何利用這筆資訊。

東尼轉頭過來看向他的眼睛，布魯斯差點為自己即將提出的建議囁嚅出道歉。但他們別無選擇。「看著地面或任何在你前方的東西，別看我。」

東尼照他說的做了，但他身體的緊繃並未消去。「我錯過了什麼？」

布魯斯嚥了嚥，試著開口解釋。「我有一個很糟的主意。」

布魯斯努力使自己的音量保持在低聲耳語，沒靠近仔細聽的人都只會覺得他是在講些下流話。「梅茨格的手不太安分。未經同意觸摸他人的臣服者是很失禮的行為。」

「所以？」

「那很不禮貌，但這個俱樂部裡的支配者們都由著他去，就連工作人員也是。我猜他有一定的名聲而人們都不想惹到他，所以他認為他能隨心所欲。我很明顯是新來的，所以－」他幾乎無法繼續說下去，說出他讓計畫成功所需的要求。但他們都已經走到這一步了，而且東尼不會原諒他握有能用的選項卻還讓他們空手而回。「如果他摸了你，那我抓住他要他別碰你將會顯得很自然。他一定會不高興，但我不認為他會起疑。」

「然後在你抓住他時往他種上追蹤器。好啊，就這麼做吧。」

布魯斯試著不要因東尼的輕易回答而退縮。他根本不了解自己答應了什麼。但至少他似乎了解了布魯斯的遲疑。

「怎麼了？」

「看看他都對哪些臣服者感興趣。」

東尼皺眉看了起來，用著符合新加入的臣服者的目光強度注視著房間。布魯斯跟隨著他的視線，看著梅茨格的手指劃過某位男人背上的一條深紅鞭痕。不一會兒梅茨格晃到另一位臣服者旁，用力抓住他的肩膀，拇指按進那位臣服者背上的瘀青直到他雙眼顫動著閉上，明顯享受著那痛楚。

布魯斯看回東尼。他的雙眼在梅茨格身上多停了幾秒，但布魯斯隨即看到了－在東尼理解到方才所被要求的是什麼時升起了一道微小的顫慄。

「是的，我看到了。你覺得你能抓住他的注意？」

他了解到，伴隨著激烈到幾乎令人作嘔的慾望，了解到他可以。了解到他可以在東尼身上種下標記並讓他哭喊出聲，將他逼進梅茨格所尋找的那狀態。說不定東尼是隻變色龍，能夠用著他在實驗室裡的與生俱來的天分偽裝出臣服者的模樣，但不論那是真是假，布魯斯都能使用它，藉由痛苦逼出他的本性，又或者也能藉由快感來做到。而他 _想要_ 那麼做，發自內心，伴隨著他自認很久以前就從他生命中消失的強烈感情。

他已經有足夠理由提出拒絕，然後直接離開這裡讓神盾去想其它辦法抓住那傢伙。但他知道自己不會退出－當東尼想要繼續進行下去時他是不會退出的。「你確定你能？」

「我確定。」

布魯斯沒再讓自己猶豫。他站起身，半拖著東尼走向最近的一張長凳。那沒花他什麼時間就將東尼擺到位置上、將他雙臂拉長向前並固定好。

上帝啊他的這副模樣真是好看。布魯斯看著眼前的景色，甚至沒試著壓下那股由性奮引起的顫慄。但那迅速的退去了，在他看見東尼似乎因恐懼而緊繃著之後。他想要解開手銬，拉起東尼並讓他們倆立刻離開這見鬼的地方。想要道歉並向東尼乞求原諒。

「你不會有事的，」他安慰道，一手撫過東尼的頭，滑過後頸最後來到他的肩膀。「我照看著你。」他用空著的手找到手銬的鑰匙，將它滑進東尼的手指之間。東尼稍微放鬆下來了，布魯斯讓他有些喘息的時間後才繼續進行下一步。

他彎下腰覆上東尼的身體，足夠接近使得他們的對話不會被聽見。他想要道歉，想要為自己的所作所為請求東尼的原諒，但他忍住了－那或許能讓布魯斯感覺好一點，但那對東尼一點幫助都沒有。「我不能說我不會弄傷你，」相反的，他悄聲開口，「但我保證你會是安全的。」

「盡你所能弄痛我吧，班納。」東尼嘶聲回答，完全是虛張聲勢。

布魯斯笑出聲，在自己的耳中聽來緊繃的幾乎歇斯底里。「除非你求我，」他低聲道，小心地維持音量不讓他人聽見。

他向後退開，強迫自己在沒有太多時間能思考時冷靜快速並有效地執行接下來的動作。他解開東尼背上的皮帶，露出底下的肌膚，然後轉身面向俱樂部所提供的玩具們。快速的掃視後他找到四五件可達到所需目的的－不太危險或是不會太過疼痛，但又足夠疼痛好看起來更逼真，能在東尼的身上留下符合梅茨格喜好的標記。他拿起一條鞭子後轉回身，準備好開始。但他無法就這麼直接開始，於是相反的他傾身向前，將一隻手溫柔放到東尼的背上。他知道東尼會將這動作理解為是個警告，而不是布魯斯實際上想表達的歉意。而那樣說不定是最好的。

他吸了口氣。沒有理由再繼續拖延了。

鞭子落在東尼背上時爆出尖銳的聲響，留下一道由白轉紅的痕跡。那在其他完好的皮膚上如此顯目，假如是在其他情況中，那將會是片美景，將會令布魯斯疼痛著渴望更多，渴望著與之相同的鞭痕遍佈於東尼的背。但此時此刻，在他看見東尼的肌肉因疼痛而緊張的時候，他只感到噁心。

反胃感幾乎是種解脫。他以前做過這個，而那時候感覺…很好。但從沒跟不想要這些的人做過。從沒像這樣做過。

儘管如此，他還是無法讓自己停下。如果東尼願意接受這個來逮住梅茨格，布魯斯就願意這麼去做。他讓鞭子再次的，一次又一次的落下。

第四鞭時東尼看起來放鬆了一點，而第五鞭時他幾乎弓起身來迎接它。布魯斯屏住呼吸，看著東尼的肌肉由緊繃僵硬轉為其它的什麼。順從、需要照顧且美麗的。訴說著他想要這些。

遠超過一切的，布魯斯想要相信它。不由自主的真正的想要去相信它。布魯斯曾經搞錯過，徹徹底底的搞錯，且遠遠不止是在於性。他應該要知道此時最好不該相信自己。但不論他有多嚴厲的提醒自己東尼的反應一定只是一個極其完美的偽裝，當東尼將自己的背迎向下一道落下的鞭子時，布魯斯無法相信那不是真的。

當他停下時，硬的有如石塊的老二緊緊地抵住他的褲子，激動之下扔開他的西裝外套並捲起他的袖子。

他喘了口氣，試著將思緒集中在任務上。他幾乎無法成功辦到，但仍逼著自己將注意力從東尼身上移開，查看著房間希望能發現梅茨格有在看著他們。但梅茨格站在另一位支配者身旁，雙眼黏在一個臣服者身上，觀賞著他在支配者往連接乳環的鏈條上增加重量時扭動著承受快感。

布魯斯皺眉並試著思考。他必須讓這一切成功－他必須要，因為如果他已經讓東尼做了這麼多，遭受了這麼多，他們就必須得到些收穫。

有個答案在布魯斯的心底騷動，但他想要去反抗它。然而他無法忽視眼前的證據。梅茨格是個施虐者，但不是只想看到臣服者受苦的那種人。他想要看見他們喜歡它。而東尼的確是，布魯斯可以發誓，但這並不明顯，不足夠惹眼到能捉住梅茨格的注意力。

但它可以。

他放下鞭子走到東尼的身旁，他在更進一步之前必須要先看到東尼的雙眼。他解開東尼手腕上的手銬，導引著他的手臂放到身側。東尼由著他這麼做，並且當布魯斯捧著他的臉轉向自己時，東尼很容易的隨著他的動作移動。

他睜開雙眼，而布魯斯突然意識到他原先的想法有著錯誤。東尼擴張渙散的瞳孔看著他，等量的信任與慾望極其駭人且清楚的存在其中。那目光直擊布魯斯的內心，使他因慾望與渴求而疼痛。

同時升起的還有罪惡感，因為如果東尼是認真的，那或許會更糟。去逼迫他進入某些如此脆弱的…或許比疼痛更加殘酷的狀態。

但那些不是現在的布魯斯應該考慮的。他必須讓這是成功，必須完成他的承諾。而唯一實現他目的的方法就是繼續待在這個角色裡，並再做的更多一些。這邏輯似乎有點過於自我安慰，但反正布魯斯也擺脫不了它。就只能那麼做了。

他的拇指刮過東尼臉上的粗糙鬍渣。「你真好，」他輕聲說道。「你為我做的真好。」

東尼迷迷糊糊地看著布魯斯打開水瓶並放入吸管，拿起它到他能喝到的位置。當東尼吸著那吸管時，布魯斯的背後有人發出下流的笑聲。「告訴我我們能看到他對著更大一點的東西這麼做。」

布魯斯硬生生憋下掐住那人喉嚨的衝動－憋下做出任何事去阻止那人繼續將骯髒視線落在東尼身上的衝動。就算如此布魯斯並非全然否定那人的意見。看著雙頰凹陷，在迫切吸著那吸管時閉上雙眼的東尼…。布魯斯必須承認那是一幅該死的充滿衝擊力的畫面。但憤怒依舊沖刷著他的全身，無視於他持續提醒著自己的，吸引注意力就是他們現在所做的事的重點。

又或許有不只一點的憤怒是指向他自己，因為當他站在那，與東尼僅有幾吋之遙時，他無法克制住自己的想像。他能掏出老二後將東尼扯向自己。東尼會願意做的－他會認為那都只是演戲的一部份，並將那無與倫比的雙唇環住他，將布魯斯吞進他灼熱、緊緻、絕妙的喉嚨，布魯斯幾乎已經能感覺到那將會多美妙。

他搖了搖頭，試著將腦中的那些畫面甩掉。「不是今晚，」他堅決地回答那圍觀者，小心翼翼不讓遺憾的語氣洩漏出來。「今晚我有別個計畫。」他十分需要將計畫內容透露給東尼。但當他彎下腰靠近東尼時，他意識到當現場有太多雙眼睛看著時，他們很難有真正的一場對話。只有幾個字的悄悄話還可以，但對話時間一多後可能會有引起不必要注意並搞砸一切的風險。

他不能冒這個險。於是他只能給出一個明確的，一個希望東尼能聽懂的警告。「你還記得你的安全詞嗎？」

「記得。」

在其他情況下布魯斯或許會接受這隨意的回答。他從來不是一個拘泥於形式的人，但話又說回來，不在意這些事的人或許就不會來到Cruci這類的地方。他抓住東尼的頭髮並拉扯－力道不至於真正弄痛他，但足夠做為警示。

「Yes, Sir.」東尼修正了回答，而就算這不是布魯斯真正堅持要的稱呼，那還是讓他血液升溫。

「很好。」布魯斯將他擺回原本的姿勢後轉身，正視自己即將去做的事。一根手指小心翼翼的向下滑過東尼的背，緩慢的移動讓東尼能知道它的目的地。但就連布魯斯將東尼的褲子脫到大腿上、將他赤裸裸的展現出來時，布魯斯唯一聽見的只有東尼輕微加快的呼吸聲。他又等了一會兒，幾乎希望能聽見拒絕，而當那未如期望來到時他忍不住傾身靠向東尼的耳邊，追問著。「你可以說出安全詞。我們能找別的方法。」

東尼的頭從一側扭至另一側，那讓布魯斯花了一點時間才意識到他是在搖頭，強烈表達出他對拒絕停下。東尼想要更多。不論是為了任務還是為了他自己，那都不重要了－不管是那方布魯斯都必須放手去做。

他小心地開拓東尼，在他還保有理智前盡快的動作，然後從一旁等著的托盤上選了一個小型的肛塞。他將它潤滑了後按進對方，滿意地看著它是如此輕易的就滑入東尼。當他輕輕的移動那底端時，東尼整個人因愉悅與無視羞恥的快感而顫抖，而布魯斯感覺到回應那畫面的一股美妙疼痛從他肌膚表面戰慄著一路下達他的老二。

他轉回面對放著玩具們的托盤，拿起了一條皮帶，皮革厚重，並且是易於控制的長度。他吸了口氣，將它揮落在東尼臀部的白皙肌膚上－並未使出全力，甚至不到一半，但足夠大力到令東尼全身繃緊。正如布魯斯預想的，他的反應帶動肛塞到正確的位置上，東尼哭喊出聲，破碎且急切，並如布魯斯所希望的明顯充滿享受。布魯斯手中的皮帶一再落下，而當他看著痛苦與快樂因此綻放在東尼的身體上時他感覺到自己的勃起抽搐跳動。

記不得鞭打的次數了，他完全地集中在東尼身上，為東尼對每一下鞭擊的反應編列條目，並在每一下揮鞭時校準到更好更凌厲，直到最後他腦中只剩下東尼的肉體、東尼的愉悅。

當他終於停下並瞄向聚集的人群時，布魯斯的皮膚變的冰冷。梅茨格離他們只有幾步的距離，視線包裹著東尼，好像他擁有那權力、就像他擁有東尼。憤怒在布魯斯體中爆裂開來，那一瞬間他害怕自己的嚴重失算，另一個傢伙即將衝破他的表皮，毀滅梅茨格與Cruci與所有位在其中的人們，包括東尼。

他小心地吸入一口氣並控制住自己，輕輕地掐了東尼大腿一把作為警告，同時將追蹤器從藏匿處滑出。梅茨格靠得更近了，布魯斯強迫自己做出漠然的表情，像是他不覺得梅茨格看著東尼像在看一塊待買的肉有什麼錯。

「他真可愛。」

布魯斯無法反駁他的說法，但同樣的他想要反駁那男人掛著那表情的臉所說出的每一句話。他只等了半秒，看見梅茨格伸出他的手，膽敢落在並觸碰東尼裸露的肌膚上。

當他抓住梅茨格的手腕時，滿足感在布魯斯體內綻放。他不能放任自己的力道去捏斷手中的骨頭－那將會招來過多注意－但他在將梅茨格的手扯離東尼時用上了遠超過植入追蹤器所必要的力道。「他是我的。」那字眼像是毒品一樣穿過他的身體，是從他雙唇所吐出過最甜蜜的謊言。「除了我沒人能碰他。」梅茨格用力收回手，揉著他的手腕，他驚詫的表情像是一盆冷水淋在布魯斯空洞的成就感上。「我相信你能理解，」布魯斯補上，帶點和解的語調，悄悄的祈禱他的表現能被看做只是個佔有慾特別旺盛的支配者擁有著明顯太好的臣服者所做出的過度反應。

梅茨格大笑，顯然被惹怒，但其中不再有懷疑。「當然了，」他同意，用腳跟轉了個身後離開。

布魯斯幾乎因解脫而垮下，作為掩飾他斜靠上東尼。「解決他了，」他低聲道。「只要再一會兒我們就能停下。」

停下的念頭讓他感到疼痛，且原本該要有的解脫感並未出現。如果他能，他願意一直做下去。

而過了半晌後，他有了個藉口。

他從他中斷的地方繼續，一樣的力道，一樣的仔細去給予東尼看起來所需要的。而東尼做出極其美麗的回應，在每一下擊打之下的愉悅扭動中逐漸融化。布魯斯心不在焉地注意著他們仍被群眾們觀看著，但他的視線始終沒離開東尼的身體。

比預期中更早的，東尼緊繃起來，大腿的肌肉開始顫抖，布魯斯知道他快要到了。

布魯斯無比的想要將他推過那個界線，想要向他展現自己能帶給他多少的快樂。他飢渴著想看見東尼因高潮而失神，同時了解是自己給他那一切。

但他不能－沒有權力那麼做，就算東尼全身上下都在呼喊乞求著。布魯斯所想要的這些私人、更親密的東西，不能因為任務讓他們走到這一步了就從東尼那奪走。到了那一刻東尼將會覺得－雖然布魯斯確定從他喉間洩漏出來的柔軟低喃全是請求著更多－在這時做到底是種侵犯。

布魯斯向後退開，小心控制著呼吸，動作迅速的放下皮帶，取出肛塞扔進滅菌桶，最後解開那手銬。

東尼茫然地看向他，失望與受傷寫在臉上。

布魯斯用力吞嚥著，將組成東尼上衣的皮帶一條一條繫上。

一些人從圍觀的群眾中散去，找尋其他的娛樂，但有好幾人留下，顯然地希望這場表演並未結束。「結束了？」有個傢伙開口詢問，似乎因缺失的高潮場景忿忿不平。

布魯斯讓自己投入於按摩東尼延伸過頭頂過久而必然痠痛的手臂，而不是朝那陌生人的喉嚨來上一拳。並且相反的他掛上不懷好意的笑容，並讓一絲對東尼的慾望摻入他的語句之中。「還差的遠呢。你該看看當我要他等著時他會是什麼樣子。」

那回答明顯對那觀眾產生預期中的效果，他咯咯笑著像在說他遠遠不只有理解了。很好。他們的偽裝毫無瑕疵，並且只需要再一點點的好運氣他們就能立刻脫出，任務達成(mission accomplished)。「把你自己整理好。」他示意東尼還落在腳踝邊的褲子。

東尼在緩慢的彎下身提起褲子時眨著眼看著他。雙眼仍因快感而呆然，那讓布魯斯的血管中有什麼東西奔流而過並激起他那股不計後果的魯莽衝動。他將東尼拉近，但又確保他的音量能被附近的人們聽見，意使他的行為看起來只是為了讓他們的匆忙離開更可信。「如果你做個好孩子，我們回家時我可以不戴套子直接上你。」

東尼看起來平靜一些了，而當他匆忙拉上褲子拉鍊時打了個顫。在那瞬間，布魯斯帶著一點回到大樓時實現他的諾言的希望，但很快的就打消那妄想。就算東尼想要－就算他真的想要做任何與這相關的事，他也天殺的肯定不能在今晚，不能在東尼如此脆弱的時候。

他們順利地回到車上了，在他們坐穩的瞬間，司機將隱私隔板降了下來。「追蹤器啟動了，訊號很清楚。我們已經有個小隊準備好要追蹤訊號到梅茨格的基地去。我想你們應該會想知道。」

「是的，」布魯斯點點頭，「很好。那很好。」實際上他不怎麼集中在任務結果。他與任務已無任何關係了，那已沒有什麼能將他的注意力從東尼緊繃的語調上移開。

「是啊，嘿。非常好。」

隱私隔板隨著微小的馬達嗡鳴聲回歸原位後，布魯斯試著思考能說些什麼。從俱樂部突然移至安靜的車內像是對他的系統造成衝擊；相信對東尼更是如此。布魯斯想要分析、想確保、想談談剛才的場景與那帶給他們倆什麼樣的感受。但所有他能想的到的語句都感覺不太對－要嘛太過居高臨下，要嘛太過笨拙，或是，更糟的，給予東尼太多的他不想給的壓力。

布魯斯在兩人之間陷入沉默時將臉轉向車窗。說不定東尼會先打破這份寂靜。所有人都知道這男人對於索求他所想要的東西時是不會感到良心不安的。如果他真的喜歡他們做過的那些事，他不太可能會憋住不說。

但在他們一路穿越城市時沉默持續蔓延，俱樂部距離現實越來越遠。懷疑之情如冰水倒入布魯斯的胃裡，最後變成了肯定－不管東尼那時候感覺如何，現在他都對這一切感到後悔。

布魯斯從眼角看過去，想讀出東尼的表情，但只找到他的緊繃，對比於幾分鐘前所表現出的全然的快感，現在則因痛楚而僵直不動。而如同布魯斯對再次看見東尼的那個模樣，他也認為自己有必要讓他知道他們間不會因這事而改變。如果東尼想要，他們可以都假裝這事從沒發生。「你在那裡面表現得很完美。」他說。「可以騙過任何人。」

東尼回以一個急促的點頭，他的表情如刀般尖銳。「你也是。」

車子進到史塔克大樓底下的停車場，在車子停下前東尼就已將手伸向車門。布魯斯為此畏縮了一下，但在他別開視線以前他捕捉到東尼放在一旁的手正微弱顫抖著。他倒抽一口氣，新的恐懼感油然而生，害怕自己對這情況的處理完全錯誤。他或許不是能提供協助的最正確的那個人，但在他們做過那些事後，他不能就這麼留下東尼自己去面對它們。「我可以－如果你在這一切之後不想要一個人呆著，我可以…照顧你。」

那連在自己耳裡都聽起來太過愚蠢，對東尼來說絕對更糟，因而瞇起眼緊閉雙唇。

「我不是指－」布魯斯能聽見自己語調中的絕望，他深吸一口氣，試著重來一遍。「不用擔心，我並不是想要更進一步。我了解這有點－在那裡面事情變得有點激烈了，而我不想－」

「沒關係。」

那是不容爭辯的語氣，布魯斯只能點頭。勉強面對這問題也沒任何好處。「好。」

下一秒東尼下了車並離開了，在布魯斯打開自己那邊車門之前，電梯門已在他身後闔上。

布魯斯不自在的等著電梯時，車子離開了。當電梯門終於打開的時候，布魯斯嘆出長長一口氣。這一個夜晚，不論結果是好是壞，終究結束了。

他在電梯開始上升時小心的控制著呼吸平緩。幾乎在到達他的樓層那一瞬間，才意識到他的臥房，在此刻孤單一人時，是他最不想待的地方。「賈維斯，請送我到實驗室。」

「好的，Sir。」

布魯斯踏進那涼爽安靜的房間，寂靜中是電腦風扇的微小嗡鳴聲。他慢慢地走向他的工作站，雙手滑過鍵盤，擺弄著幾面他下午留著讓它們繼續運行的螢幕。他幾乎笑出聲來，記起不到一天前他還逗留在這，沉浸於平靜之中。現在，除了周圍的景象一模一樣，他的感受已全然不同。

他的皮膚仍因那炙熱的張力哼唱著，他的老二也每每當他記起手中東尼肌膚的觸感時緊壓在他褲子上。他想著或許回到他房間，將自己握進手中，至少對他的勃起做點什麼。但那樣做，他知道，沒法解決那更大的問題－只會加重它。如果東尼想要更多…。布魯斯搖搖頭。想著這些一點作用也沒有。此時此刻，他能做的就是把那念頭扔出腦袋。

但他絕對辦的到的。他都有過在更糟的情況下控制住自己，老天作證，並被比他今晚犯下的更糟的罪孽糾纏中一日度過一日。他天殺的確定自己能夠應付的了去渴望一件得不到的事物的。

他工作了大概一個半小時，在他的腦中默算而不是請賈維斯幫忙，希望能藉由數學分散注意力並從中鎮定下來。那並不完全有效，但當他讓自己摔進床中時，他已覺得足夠平靜，睡眠與平時同樣容易。

只是當他的身體放鬆陷入柔軟的床墊中時，那晚的活動再次追上了他，讓他的腦子徹底陷入記憶中。沉溺其中完全沒有好處，但當他一個人躺在那時，他無法不深陷。就算他知道不會有什麼如他所願地發生，就算他知道那渴望將威脅並毀滅他這幾個月來所維持的和平假象，他還是無法自拔的墮入那醉人的渴望，比他這些年來所遇過得更加炙熱、更加兇猛且更加鮮活的渴望。

他耗盡了試著說服自己徹底放過它的最後一滴努力，然後他的手指在自己一直硬著的老二上合攏，允許那生動清晰的，俱樂部裡的記憶－關於東尼的記憶－淹沒過他。

 

總之，他的平靜被高估了。

 

－END－

 

 

譯註：

*1  
項圈(collar)：

狗鍊(leash)：


End file.
